


New London

by srm628



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Phan AU, Short, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srm628/pseuds/srm628
Summary: Dan is the leader of a rebellion in a dystopian universe, and Phil is a wandering rogue who always finds himself coming back to Dan.





	New London

Phil's legs were getting tired. Walking everywhere was certainly exhausting, but he didn't have the money to buy transportation. Besides, he always risked getting on the wrong side of the war if he made himself known.

He looked around, realizing where he was. He laughed to himself.

"Funny how I always end up back here."

He looked around for the rebellion base. Surely they hadn't left. It took Phil only about an hour to find it, maybe two. Either way, it was a miracle the Empire hadn't found it yet.

Phil waltzed straight through the camp, ignoring all of the various yells at him to stop. He found the leader's tent and started past the guard.

"You can't just walk in!" The guard insisted, holding his weapon to Phil. "Who are you?"

"A friend of the leader," Phil said with a smirk. He pushed through the guard and went into the tent.

"What do you think you're doing!" The guard screamed, following Phil into the tent.

"Jones!" His leader's voice caused the guard to stop.

"Sir?" The guard asked, clearly worried about what his leader would do to him for failing.

Phil walked over to a chair in the leader's tent.

"Your guards kind of suck, Dan," Phil grinned. He spun on the chair and looked at the table. "What's this?"

"Jones, leave us be," The leader instructed. Phil heard his footsteps, no doubt coming close to the wanderer.

"But sir," The guard argued, clearly confused by Phil's presence.

"Leave!" The leader screamed.

"Y-Yes sir!"

Phil continued to observe the papers on the table. "Maps, huh, Dan?" He looked up, knowing Dan would be right next to him.

"What are you doing here, Phil?" He groaned, snatching the maps from Phil's hand.

"Can't I just stop by and see my favorite rebel?" Phil grinned.

"Did you get followed?" Dan questioned. "How did you even find us?"

Phil rolled his eyes and stood to his feet. "Calm down, Dan. Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to lead the empire right to your door?"

Phil walked over to Dan's bed and sat down.

"Now, go tell your little guards to leave you alone for the night and let's have some fun."

"Phil," Dan started.

"Come on, Dan," Phil said smoothly. His blue eyes stared at Dan, pleadingly. "All work and no play makes Dan a dull boy."

Dan groaned, but walked to the door. Phil heard him tell his guard to stand down. He ordered they keep a look out at various parts around their campsite.

"Happy?" Dan asked, walking back into the tent.

"Won't be until you get over here."

Dan walked over the bed and sat down. Immediately, Phil leaned over him and began to kiss him. Dan's body was stiff.

"Calm down, would you?" Phil said, pulling away. He kissed Dan's neck, causing him to moan. "I won't be around long. Do you really want to waste it?"

That was all the encouragement Dan needed. He finally relaxed and returned Phil's affection. They spent the night cooped up in the tent.

The next morning, Phil woke up before Dan. He retrieved his clothes and kissed Dan on the head.

"Pleasure as always, Dan," Phil whispered to the sleeping boy. "Shame I have to leave so early."

Phil walked over to Dan's table. He grabbed on the tablets and pen and left a note for his lover.

 

_Pleasure. A word of advice. Get better guards. It's amazing how easy it is to get to your tent._

_Until next time,_

_Phil._

 

Phil grinned, setting the note on Dan's table. He slipped out of the tent and was gone again.


End file.
